


Milkmaid

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A curse from a magic user makes Dick lactate but more than that it affects how Bruce sees him.





	Milkmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHaze/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing smut by myself and I'm excited to present this to you, at the behest of some dirty, dirty discord servers.
> 
> My main AO3 is Tashi_Lupin.

When Dick woke up his chest was throbbing. He didn't remember any particurally bad hits last night- it had been pretty slow, just some upstart villian around Dick's age who had managed to get their hands on some magical artifact. He had only been barely brushed by the artifact's spell, nothing had happened, and he took the guy in. Nothing had seemed weird or off- Dick even remembered going to sleep thinking it was the first time he was going to go the bed without an icy-hot in weeks.

He winced as he took his shirt off to get a look in the mirror at what might be causing the throbbing. His jaw dropped a little when he saw his pecs had swollen up to the size of plums, showing river like stretch marks in his skin. His nipples looked puffy and pebbled up. He raised his hands to them and it hurt to touch. Whatever this was- it wasn't something his medkit here in Bludhaven would be able to handle. He would have just ignored it and seen if it had gotten better on it's own, but for his brush in with magic last night. You could never be too careful with magic. He'd have to go to the cave to get it checked out.

Dick moaned pulling on a shirt, the cotton which had seemed so soft yesterday chafing against his rack, making his hard nipples twinge in pain. It should have hurt- it did hurt. But it felt so good, sending jolts of arousal down to his cock. He looked at himself in the mirror again- seeing his pecs jut just a little out, visible even with a shirt on. He reached up, mesmerized, cupping his swollen pecs. Shirt taught like this he could see his nipples straining against the fabric. He pinched a nipples through his shirt, rolling it and keening. Another electric shock of pleasure went through him as he played with it. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the sight in the mirror. He reached down with his free hand to palm himself. He had to get off. He had to... He had to get to the cave. He had to get to Gotham.

He hummed again in pleasure as he put on his jacket and zipped it up. What had been comfortably fitted yesterday was now snug, squishing and constraining his chest. The motorcycle drive to Gotham was unbearable. He found himself grinding against the machine at stoplights and only stopped himself when he realized other people could see, even though that added to the flush on his cheeks and the hardness of his cock. Worst of all, his jacket seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, making it harder to breath. He felt dizzy from pain. His back hurt just as much as his chest did. His whole upper body felt on fire. He felt sharp pain in his chafing nipples and a pulsing throb in his pecs. He was panting by the time he pulled into the Batcave, hair sticking to his forehead. His cock was rock hard- the more pain he was in, the more turned on he was getting. This had to be the spell, it  _had_  to be. He didn't get off on pain like... like some sort of freak.

He had to lean against his motorcycle for stability as his unzipped his jacket, which seemed to have become two sizes two small in the ride over. He gasped for breath, pecs falling now that they weren't bound to his chest by the jacket. But he was also gasping because he saw his reflection in the shiny hood of the batmobile. His face was flush, pupils blown and hair flattened against his forehead with sweat. His cock was bulging obscenely in his jeans, thick and obvious against his thigh. There was a small wet spot where precum has beaded up and smeared, but it was nothing compared to the twin wet spots over his nipples, staining his shirt a darker gray. His pecs... no, that wasn't the right word for them anymore. During his drive they had swollen up to the size of grapefruits, stretching out his t shirt. Unthinkingly, he took the shirt off, almost tangling himself up in it in his haste. His new breasts (because this size they had to be breasts- even bigger than some of the women's he knew) looked even better unexposed. Thick and heavy, they sagged slightly and were covered in pale stretchmarks. His nipples grew hard in the cold cave air- red, and thick as one of Alfred's thimbles. At their tips were little pearls of white liquid. His tits ached and his back protested the extra weight. Dick bit his lower lip at the pleasure of the pain.

He looked awful. He looked debauched. He looked  _sexy._

"Swollen up like that..." There was a deep, gravelly voice coming from behind him. Bruce's voice. His knees locked up and he was grateful he didn't fall to them. For the first time, Dick noticed Bruce behind him in the reflection. He was cowl-less and that made Dick's eyes roll back. When had Bruce gotten here, how hadn't Dick noticed? The spell, the spell had done something to his senses... But it was okay, Bruce would help him, help him get rid of this painful, pleasurable, wonderful, awful curse.

"When's the last time you milked yourself?"

"Huh?" Why was Bruce was acting like this was a normal occurrence, like Dick was Robin again and Bruce was scolding him for forgotten homework? Something must have happened. The spell, it must have altered people's perspectives as well as Dick's body. It must have-

All the thoughts in Dick's head vanished when Bruce reached around and squeezed. His hands were so rough, so big, they felt so good. Warm, white liquid seeped out of his tits and spilled over Bruce's hands, alleviating some of the pain he was feeling. Dick threw his head back against Bruce's shoulder and  _moaned_.

He found himself whining as Bruce pulled his hands away and then scolding himself internally. What was wrong with him, moaning like a bitch in heat because his father touched his chest? It had to the the affects of the spell and lingering dizziness- he still felt flush from the ride. That had to be it. It had to be. Bruce made his normal grunt noise and clapped a hand over Dick's hip, making him jolt in surprise and his cock leak even more than it already was.

"Take your pants off and sit on the hood or the car." Dick felt in a haze as he kicked his jeans off. Now that he thought about it, they were uncomfortably tight. He was fully hard by now, and his cock was trapped in his underwear so he shuck that off too. He marveled for half a second at his own drooling tip before hopping up unto the hood of the batmobile with a grace like he had done it a thousand times before. He had, back when he was still in those little green panties.

"You didn't bring your pump did you?" Bruce was looking at Dick's chest, and not his face, admiring the weight and thickness. He reached out to roughly thumb over one nipple, focusing on how the milk leaked from it. And it was milk, instinctively Dick knew it was milk.  _His_  milk. The thought made him shiver.

Dick smiled, looking at Bruce through his eyelashes and tried to bite back a small keen of pleasure.. "Doesn't seem like that disappoints you." He didn't mention, didn't even think about how he didn't own, had never even thought of owning a breast pump.

"Hm." Bruce looked at him fondly and it was familiar, almost too familiar to the way Bruce looked at him when he was remembering when Dick was still Robin. Bruce gripped the base of Dick's cock and Dick arched and yelped in surprise, bracing himself against the cool metal of the batmobile. "Don't come until I tell you too."

Oh god, oh god, Bruce's hand was around his cock, it was like every single one of his wild teenage fantasies had come true. His brain felt like it was short circuiting. Bruce's big strong hand was around him. This hand had hurt so many people, but not him, never him. Bruce would never hurt him, even though he was so powerful and Dick used to dream he would. The touch made the shooting pain in his tits less than an afterthought. He tried to buck into Bruce's touch, only for him to give another light smack to his hip. "Behave."

"I can't behave for the life of me and you- OH!" Dick interrupted himself with a shocked, high pitched gasp. Bruce had leaned down, latched onto one of Dick's thick, red nipples and sucked.

It felt better than anything Dick had ever experienced in his life. If it hadn't been for Bruce's hand around his cock he might have come right there and then.

Bruce rested his free hand over Dick's bare breast, lazily running his hand over one of his river-like stretch marks. Dick's skin felt so hot under his touch, but it was nothing compared to having Bruce's mouth around his nipple- warm and soft and Bruce's stubble was scratching against his areola in the best way. Dick squirmed and bit his lip. Bruce was, oh fuck, Bruce was suckling him like he was a new mother and it relieved the pain and he was dripping precum all over the batmobile and-

"You always taste so good, my good boy," Bruce mumbled against his skin. Dick felt boneless and reached up to squeeze his own tit, marveling at his own milk, marveling at how Bruce's tongue flicked up to chase it. "You always look to good with your breasts hanging out. Driving your old man crazy."

"I'm sorry," Dick said even though he certainty wasn't, not when Bruce latched on again and he had to ball Bruce's soft graying hair in his hand to steady himself. His chest was so sensitive, he was keening, having his milk pulled out of him by his own father. He was jerking, trying to get off, but Bruce's tight grip around him presented him from doing so. It felt so good, too good, he wanted this to last forever. He wanted Bruce's mouth on him forever. It was lasting forever. They could have been doing this for hours or minutes, Dick didn't know. He didn't  _care_.

He whined when Bruce took his mouth off him again. "Why'd, why'd you stop?" Dick could tell he was pouting, even though he couldn't see himself anymore.

"You don't have anymore in that one, baby," Bruce said softly, and wasn't that the kicker. Bruce hadn't spoken to him like that in... in years. Just the sound of it made Dick pant. "You did so good, letting me drain you."

It was true, Dick knew, looking down to see his chest had become lopsided, the tit Bruce had been drinking from wasn't as swollen. The nipple that had had the attention of Bruce's ministrations was even redder and rawer, wet and slick with saliva. Beautiful. When Bruce squeezed only a few drops came. He looked a mess, like a little whore. He  _loved_  it. He hoped Bruce loved it too. He winced when Bruce put his hand on his other breast, still hanging and heavy with milk.

"It hurts, Bruce, I need, I need you, I need to come, Bruce, it hurts," Dick wasn't even sure what he was panting and whining, mesmerized by his own sloppy lopsided rack and by how much he needed to come, needed to come right now.

"Just a little longer, then you can come," Bruce assured him before latching on to the hard and hanging nipple of his still full breast and sucking hard.

Dick moaned so loud he could hear the flutter of wings- he had woken the bats up with the noise. He was arching back, needing Bruce to take him, to take care of him, to give him more of that orgasmic feeling. Bruce needed it too, needed to give Dick what he wanted if Dick had to guess by the intensity and speed he was drinking. Some part of Dick had a thought like  _'he'll make himself'_  sick, but Bruce's teeth scraping against the underside of his nipple chased the thought away with another jerk of pleasure. He could come like this, he would have come like this if it wasn't for Bruce's vice like grip around his forgotten, drooling cock. Now, this was about his chest, about relieving the pain, about relieving Dick of milk, filling Bruce up. Bruce's stubble against his sensitive skin made his leg jerk, looping around Bruce's broad back. He  _needed_  this, he needed this more than he needed anything else ever before. After some time- Dick didn't know, time was beyond him now- Bruce pulled away and Dick whined, grabbing at him to pull him back. He glanced down and saw that both breasts, pecs,  _whatever_  they were were back down to the plum size they were when he woke up.

Bruce let go of his cock and cupped Dick's chest, hands so big against his tender little plums. "You can come," Bruce said, brushing his rough thumbs over his wet and over sensitive nipples.

Dick  _screamed_ , his orgasm ripping through him more forceful that he had come in years with Bruce's hands on him. He was panting, chest raising and lowering as his come spattered all over Bruce's chest and the hood of the car. He was sweat soaked and dizzy from it, grabbing Bruce's wrists to steady himself.

"I'm proud of you."

Dick smiled, chest still heaving. He didn't even care about ever reversing this curse if he got to hear Bruce say that again.


End file.
